marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Terrigen Mist
"a DNA-altering drug," Terrigan Mists, Terragin Mists, T-Mist; ---- Terrigen Wave, T-Cloud, | Model = | Version = | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = | Dimensions = | Weight = | First = Thor #146 | HistoryText = Terrigen Mist is a mutagenic, or mutation-causing, substance arising as a vapor from the Terrigen Crystals, which are able to alter Inhuman biology. It was discovered by an Inhuman geneticist named Randac. When Terrigen Crystals are exposed to water at the correct temperature, they react to produce the Terrigen Mist vapor. These mists are pumped into flux chambers during the process of "Terrigenesis". The mists have been used to restore the abilities of most depowered mutants. However, the process is only temporary and often hazardous as the mutations are not only restored, but enhanced to such a degree that the mutants are overwhelmed by them. When the villainous Thanos invaded the Earth looking for his bastard son Thane of Inhuman descent, the Inhuman king Black Bolt released massive amounts of Terrigen Mist into Earth's atmosphere through the activation of a Terrigen Bomb. The global distribution of the mists caused millions of humans who possessed a latent Inhuman gene to undergo Terrigenesis and develop powers. After spreading across the face of Earth, the Terrigen Mists settled in the form of two enormous clouds that roamed the planet, propelled by natural wind currents. Unfortunately, the molecular composition of the Terrigen Mists changed after being mixed with the atmosphere, turning them into a substance toxic for mutants. The illness suffered by most mutants when entering in contact with the Terrigen Clouds became known as M-Pox. Tensions arose between mutants and Inhumans when Emma Frost used the powers of Alchemy to destroy one of the two clouds, objects which were considered sacred by Inhumans. The representatives of the two species called a truce in order to work out a peaceful solution. X-Man and biophysicist Beast agreed to stay with the Inhumans in New Attilan in order to find a cure for this predicament. After discovering the remaining cloud was weeks from reaching a saturation point, which would've caused it to become assimilated with the atmosphere and render the Earth uninhabitable for mutants, Beast informed his fellow X-Men before reporting to Medusa. The leaders of the different factions of the X-Men captured Beast and decided to take the matter in their own hands. Believing the Inhumans would refuse to destroy the cloud even at this moment, the X-Men launched a tactical attack on the Inhumans, neutralizing key players, mainly by trapping them in Limbo, and seizing control of New Attilan so they could destroy the Terrigen Cloud using a machine created by Forge with no interruptions. Two of the newest Inhumans, Iso and Inferno, managed to escape the assault on New Attilan and destroy Forge's machine, taking him hostage. The two young Inhumans then called reinforcements in the form of other NuHumans, including Mosaic, who used his powers to infiltrate Muir Island and learn the X-Men's reason behind their attack, later reporting that to his peers, which prompted the NuHumans to join forces with Forge to come up with a new solution. The NuHumans then travelled to Iceland, the latest location of the Terrigen Cloud, but were soon confronted by the X-Men, who had no idea of their plans. The royal Inhumans joined the brawl, having escaped from Limbo and regrouped. The battle was interrupted when Ennilux arrived, having provided Forge and Moon Girl with the resources to build the machine necessary to eliminate the Terrigen Cloud. Medusa was notified of what was at stake and given the trigger to activate the device. In spite of what the destruction of the Terrigen Cloud meant for Inhumans, Medusa activated the machine, destroying the Cloud and ending the threat of the M-Pox. | CurrentOwner = Inhumans | PreviousOwners = Quicksilver, O*N*E | Notes = * According to Maximus the Terrigen Clouds that were released are "adulterated" which means it isn't pure. The impurity caused the Unspoken incapable of using them to power himself. | Trivia = * Terrigen from the Terrigen Cloud smells good, and kind of like a bakery or cinnamon, at least to the Nobili. | Links = }} Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Amplification Category:Inhuman Technology